


I Don't Want To Miss a Thing

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08 reaction, Canon Compliant, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>A little glimpse of what Kurt was thinking during his and Blaine’s wedding night, after Blaine had already fallen asleep (post wedding in 6x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss a Thing

That day was definitely the best day in Kurt Hummel’s life.

 _Anderson-Hummel’s_ , Kurt thought giddily, as he lied in the bed, looking at the ceiling and smiling like crazy. When he woke up that morning, he had no idea what the day would bring – he honestly didn’t care, he didn’t care about anything besides the fact that Blaine was once again his, once again in his life. He had expected to have a lot of fun, celebrating their friends’ wedding and reunite with some people he hadn’t seen in a while, but everything went completely differently that he had imagined. In the best way possible.

He was a married man, married to the love of his life and it didn’t matter that it was in a barn in Indiana. The tuxes and rings Sue got for them were beautiful, everything was perfect, but the reason of that was lying in the bed right next to him. He could have married Blaine on the bus stop and it still would have been the most perfect day of his life, the only thing that mattered was the person he was marrying.

Turning onto his side, he looked at Blaine who was sleeping next to him, spent and exhausted after _many_ rounds of celebratory, married sex, lying on his stomach, the curls falling on his forehead after finally being released from the hair gel prison. Kurt took in the sight of his husband and his heart stuttered like it always did when he looked at Blaine and he wondered if Blaine would ever stop taking his breath away. Kurt really hoped he wouldn’t.

Gently, not wanting to wake Blaine up, Kurt buried his hand in Blaine’s curls, running his hand down slowly, down Blaine’s spine, resting it on his lower back, just above the blanket covering the bottom half of his naked body. Blaine stirred a little, but he didn’t wake, so Kurt kept looking at him, no matter how creepy it could seem, his husband was just too beautiful. Rationally, Kurt knew that he should be sleeping, he was exhausted as well, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. The moment he thought about that, he couldn’t help but think about the lyrics of the Aerosmith’s song, smiling at how ridiculous he was being at the moment.

 _Don’t wanna close my eyes_  
_I don’t wanna fall asleep_  
_‘Cause I’d miss you, baby_  
_And I don’t wanna miss a thing_

But it was kind of true though. He had missed enough already, mostly because of his stupid decision, decision that broke and hurt Blaine in the worst way possible. He knew that Blaine had forgiven him, but it still hurt when he thought about what happened to them, even though it made them stronger. It made them better, though they still had a lot of work ahead of them, but Kurt believed, this time he had no doubt, that they could do this.

_I don’t wanna miss one smile_  
_I don’t wanna miss one kiss_  
_Well, I just wanna be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_

From now on, Kurt wouldn’t miss any of Blaine’s smiles. Any of his kisses. He would cherish every one of them, he would cherish Blaine every day, making sure he knew how much Kurt loved him. Shifting closer, he put his arm around Blaine’s waist, smiling when Blaine automatically moved closer to his side. Kissing his forehead, Kurt lied his head on the pillow, burying his nose in Blaine’s curls and finally closing his eyes, knowing that Blaine would still be there in the morning, right there, wrapped in his arms. They had an entire life ahead of them.

Together.

_I just wanna hold you close_  
_I feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah._

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/139195227504/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
